Défendre et Tenir
by Geff West
Summary: L'histoire du Capitaine Jill et de ses Frères Black templar pour survivre dans une cité impériale dévastée.....Reviews très prisées please!


Défendre et Tenir

Prologue

Les écrans de contrôle étaient vides à part le trafic habituel des vaisseaux cargo du spatioport de la Ruche Prixia depuis que le soldat Wilfried avait pris son service au poste de surveillance de la tour de contrôle. Située sur le monde de Cryobath IV, monde industriel et civilisé sous la protection de l'Impérium.

Wilfried faisait partit de la Garde Impériale section 9 des navigateurs. Il aurait souhaité être pilote d'astronef sur les Raptors : petits vaisseaux d'attaque de l'Impérium mais il avait été recalé aux tests médicaux à cause d'une ancienne fracture aux cotes qu'il s'était fait durant sa jeunesse…quelle idée il avait eu de grimper sur le toit de son immeuble….

Le poste de surveillance était spacieux et l'air y était frais contrairement à l'extérieur où l'air était saturé de gaz polluant qui accentuaient la chaleur sur ce monde. Il était rempli d'écran de contrôle, de mesures et de diverses infos sur le trafic. De grandes baies vitrées rendaient cet espace clair et offrait une vue sur le ciel de Prixia gris.

La porte centrale s'ouvrit sur le sergent chef Grimov suivit d'acolytes robotisés. Wilfried se mit au garde à vous à l'entrée du sergent chef. Il était trapu et tassé sur lui-même, une barbe blanche et des yeux fatigués venaient composer son visage vieillit par les années de service. Sa voix était emprunt d'expérience et de sagesse. « Repos soldat. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles du ciel ?

Rien de nouveau à part le trafic habituel. Cette journée va être longue, très longue.

Allons soldat, un peu de motivation nous sommes les gardiens de la Ruche contre le Chaos et ses fidèles.

Cela fait plusieurs siècles sergent-chef que nous n'avons pas eu de « visite » des impurs et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils vont se manifester.

N'en soit pas si sûr, Khorne, le dieu du chaos est imprévisible et qui sait de quoi il est capable. Alors méfie toi du chaos soldat.

Si vous le dites…

Wilfried, la voix du sergent-chef devint plus chaleureuse, son ton était celui de la confidence et du conseil, je sais que tu aurais voulu être dans les étoiles mais la vie est faites ainsi réjouit toi d'être ici les étoiles sont dangereuses petit….oui très dangereuses….

Que voulez vous dire ? L'Impérium et les Spaces marines sont là pour nous protéger non ?

Certes Wilfried mais l'Impérium n'est pas invincible et il fut un temps où le chaos était partout même ici sur Cryobath IV, si je me rappelle de mes passages à la bibliothèque de la Ruche pendant mon instruction….c'était à l'époque de l'Ere des luttes……. »

Wilfried se réjouit de la tournure de la discussion, il aimait être de garde avec Grimov, il lui rappelait son grand-père, l'Empereur ait son âme, il lui apprenait tellement de choses sur l'époque glorieuse de l'Impérium avant la Trahison du Frère Horus.

Soudain, il fut attiré par un signal étrange sur un des moniteurs. Un vaisseau cargo venait de disparaître subitement de la zone 5. Encore un autre, puis 2!!! Voyant que son public avait décroché de l'histoire Grimov demanda : « Que se passe-t-il Wilfried ? » Il vit alors une peur et une terreur si grande dans le regard du soldat qu'il comprit la gravité du moment. Et c'est alors qu'il vit sur les moniteurs différents points rouges s'animer avec un symbole qui bien qu'il ne l'ait rarement vu était resté marqué dans son esprit: Le chaos était là, au-dessus de leurs têtes prêt à l'assaut.

« Sonnez l'alerte !!!!!!!Wilfried mettez en alerte tout le spatioport, activez les défenses spatiales, prévenez les pilotes de Raptors qu'ils décollent et se mettent en position

A vos ordres sergent-chef ! »

En voyant le sergent Wilfried s'activer sur les différents moniteurs, Grimov savait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour espérer échapper à la fureur du chaos. Les deux soleils se couchèrent sur la Ruche Prixia et la plongèrent dans un enfer de feu et d'horreur.

Grimov pria l'Empereur dieu pour lui épargner une mort douloureuse tandis que du ciel tombait déjà la mort.

En orbite, un sourire s'anima sur un visage…Khorne serait content de l'offrande, oui très….



Chapitre 1 : La Fuite

Le ciel était constellé de traînées orange feu, preuve des modules d'assauts lancés par l'ennemi depuis 3mois sur la Ruche Prixia.

« Abandonnez vos positions soldats, repliez vous dans les souterrains, la porte 7 est perdue !

A vos ordres capitaine ! »Une lumière intense jaillit à ce moment du jeune soldat en éparpillant ses tripes sur le sol.

« Condamnez les issues 3 et 4 lieutenant Svensson ! Ordonna le Capitaine Jill des Black Templar, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête: l'ennemi était partout.

Reçu, Capitaine Jill.

Frère Milo couvrez le !

Le bruit des bolters faisait rage dans l'entrée des catacombes. Jill savait bien que cette manœuvre ne retiendrait pas l'ennemi mais il lui fallait gagner du temps.

Mais où sont donc passé Wolf et ses armes lourdes ! Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps sous le feu nourri des hérétiques ! Wolf quel est votre position ? Répondez !ordonna le capitaine Jill par com-vox.

Nous sommes en chemin… (Grésillements)…attention sur le flanc gauche…arrggghhh.

Wolf !!! Et merde foutue radio!! Svensson êtes vous en position ?

Oui capitaine, les charges sont posées, nous attendons vos instructions.

Très bien n'actionnez les charges qu'à mon signal, reçu ?

Affirmatif !

Milo, ton escouade et toi restez en position pour couvrir Svensson lors de la retraite.

Reçu. Capitaine qu'attendons nous ? demanda Milo

Wolf et son escouade…..et nous ne partirons pas sans eux ai-je bien été clair !

Affirmatif Capitaine ! Répondirent les soldats à l'unisson.

A quelques salles de là, le capitaine Wolf et l'escouade d'arme lourde peinaient à progresser face aux hérétiques pour atteindre l'entrée des catacombes. Plus que 3 salles et ils seraient arrivés….Un autre soldat impérial venait de tomber sous les tirs d'un hérétique. Dans leur fuite, Wolf et ses Spaces marines avaient récupéré une escouade des troupes de choc de la garde Impériale, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Les soldats des troupes de choc étaient moins protégés que les Spaces marines donc ils résistaient moins que Wolf et ses frères qui eux bénéficiaient d'armures Astartes améliorées : plus grandes et plus résistances elles offraient néanmoins une grande marge de mouvements rapides grâce aux minis moteurs intégrés aux articulations de l'armure mais l'armure ne fait pas tout, les Spaces marines étaient des soldats génétiquement modifiés plus grands, plus forts et plus rapides que les humains ordinaires ils étaient redoutables au combat.

Ils étaient lents, trop lents…Wolf l'avait remarqué, ils allaient se faire rattraper par l'ennemi s'ils traînaient encore. Et merde encore une barricade… « Wilson détruisez moi ce putin d'obstacle!!! »Wilson activa son bazooka s'en suivit une forte explosion au niveau de la barricade. Mais au lieu de voir un espace libre, ils furent accueillit par les visages des soldats de Khorne.

« En avant frères ! Pour l'Empereur !!! Massacrez ces impurs !!!

A mort !!! Lancèrent-ils »

Le choc fut violent entre les adversaires, les hérétiques furent les premiers à tomber sous la puissance des frères templiers. Leurs bras tombaient, ainsi que leurs têtes avec autant de facilité qu'aurait eu un homme en coupant du beurre. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils en tuaient dix, vingt revenaient à la charge. Wolf savait qu'ils ne pourraient tenir plus longtemps les gardes impériaux montraient des signes de fatigues et l'ennemi ne lâchait pas un mètre de terrain. Il fallait réagir vite :

« Wilson, Edward, Mike activez vos grenades à fragmentation!!!Ordonna Wolf.

Grenades !!!!A couvert !!!! »

L'explosion qui suivit éjecta les gardes impériaux qui ne s'étaient pas mis a couvert mais les grenades avaient atteint leur objectif : les hérétiques étaient tous morts du moins un nombre assez important pour continuer à avancer sans danger.

Enfin ils arrivaient en vue du hall des catacombes, « Capitaine Jill ici le capitaine Wolf, me recevez vous ?

Silence……grésillement…..

Oui ici le capitaine Jill ! L'explosion c'était vous ?

Affirmatif Jill, ça fait du bien d'entendre une voie familière.

Où étiez vous donc passez ? Dépêchez vous Wolf, nous allons condamner l'accès aux catacombes. Expliqua Jill

Nous devions protéger la porte 3, nous avons échoué mais nous avons récupéré des âmes égarées en chemin, le lieutenant Al des troupes de choc de la Garde Impériale.

Très bien Wolf. Je vous ai en vue. »

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de Jill et ses hommes, il ne manquait plus qu'eux pour partir. Les hérétiques venaient de briser les vestiges de l'ancienne porte 7 :

Soldats par ici! Ordonna Wolf en désignant le tunnel qui émanait de l'issue 3. Svensson partez, nous condamnerons l'issue mon escouade et moi, nous allons les retenir encore un peu pour vous donner de l'avance.

A vos ordres capitaine Wolf ! L'Empereur vous garde ! Lui répondit Svensson.

Vous aussi Svensson. Wilson, Edward, Mike en avant montrons à ces démons la puissance des fils de l'Empereur !!!

Pour l'Empereur !!!! »

Wolf et son escouade se mirent en position à l'entrée de l'issue 3, attendant de pieds fermes les hérétiques. Le premier surgit des décombres encore fumant de la porte, les Spaces Marines firent feu instantanément sur lui. Il fut littéralement éparpillé sur place par la force d'impact des projectiles impériaux. La scène fit naître en certains hérétiques une certaines hésitation, rapidement oubliée par les chants hypnotiques des chamans qui les accompagné. Ils chargèrent sur Wolf et ses hommes avec dans leurs regards l'absence de la peur de mourir. La réponse de l'escouade d'armes lourdes des Black Templar fut sans pitié, les hérétiques durent faire face à un véritable mur de feu, le bolter lourd de Mike et le lance-flammes de Edward firent un carton plein dans les rangs des soldats du chaos. Wolf, Wilson et Obi eux avec leur bolter à munitions explosives firent autant de dégâts. Au bout de 5 minutes, le sol était jonché de cadavres d'hérétiques encore fumant ou alors les tripes à l'air. Certains enflammés couraient dans tous les sens, la plupart du temps en direction des leurs, s'explosant sur d'autres hérétiques faisant d'avantage de morts.

De leur côté, le capitaine Jill et le lieutenant Al avançaient dans les catacombes de la Ruche Prixia, ils entendaient au loin les tirs des leurs frères. Le système de navigation intégré dans le casque du capitaine Jill indiquait qu'ils en étaient à la moitié du chemin pour atteindre la sortie. Les soldats des troupes de choc étaient épuisés, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ralentir sinon ce que faisait le capitaine Wolf servirait à rien. « Allez soldats, un peu de nerfs nous y sommes presque. L'Empereur sera fier de vous. Wolf nous sommes hors d'atteinte, vous pouvez faire sauter la porte, ordonna Jill.

Bien reçu, on vous rejoint. Allez les gars replis et faites moi sauter cette porte !!Ordonna Wolf.

A vos ordres capitaine ! dit Wilson. »

L'escouade repoussa le dernier assaut des hérétiques et se lança dans le tunnel de l'issue 3. Arrivé 10 mètres après le début du tunnel, Wilson en fit sauter l'entrée provoquant l'effondrement du plafond des 5 premiers mètres du tunnel, les soldats poussèrent un soupir à la vue de l'entrée obstruée par les débris de l'explosion, ils étaient à l'abris, il faudra aux soldats du chaos du temps pour déblayer l'entrée mais à l'avis de Wolf, les hérétiques abandonneraient toutes recherches car ils avaient d'autres objectifs plus importants à accomplir. Après cette courte pause, le capitaine Wolf et ses compagnons d'armes partirent en direction de la sortie et du capitaine Jill.

Jill et le lieutenant Al après avoir entendu l'explosion firent une pause que tous apprécièrent surtout après cette course effrénée pour échapper au courroux du chaos. Jill s'approcha de Al et lui demanda : « Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé sur notre chemin lieutenant ?

Nous étions entrain de défendre la caserne du régiment, nous avons tenu 5 jours sous les assauts des hérétiques mais à l'aube du 6ème, notre flanc gauche fut percé, beaucoup de soldats tombèrent ce jour-là et malgré de nombreux efforts pour reprendre l'avantages nous dûmes battre en retraite car l'ennemi était en surnombre par rapport à notre effectif. Ensuite nous avons reçu un appel de détresse provenant de la porte 3…

..Et donc en chemin vous avez rencontré Wolf et son équipe, ajouta Jill

Exact capitaine, il nous a alors expliqué la situation et nous de même. Ensuite il a reçu votre communication et nous l'avons suivi, voilà capitaine notre histoire….Et vous ? Demanda Al.

Nous sommes de la 10ème compagnie des Black Templar, nous étions sur le front Est de la guerre, et plus les jours avançaient et plus on perdait du terrain. Il y a de ça une semaine on nous a ordonné de d'aller préparer la défense de la porte 7….le capitaine Amauri savait déjà que le front Est ne tiendrai pas…l'Empereur ait son âme. Wolf était avec nous sur le front Est, il fait partit lui aussi de la 10ème. Vos hommes sont braves lieutenant….ils se sont bien battu aujourd'hui…expliqua Jill.

Merci mais ne nous vaudront jamais les Black Templar capitaine, ajouta Al.

Sur ces mots, le groupe de soldats reprit sa marche sur un rythme plus lent cette fois-ci. Jill regarda son système de navigation dans son casque, il indiquait que la sortie du tunnel était située à deux kilomètres, à cette allure il l'atteindrait dans trente minutes environ. Jill savait que une fois dehors, il ne devrait pas relâcher leur vigilance, l'ennemi serait là. Jill espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls à avoir réussi à s'échapper de cet enfer….

Chapitre 2 : Regroupement…

Quarante minutes plus tard, le capitaine Wolf, le capitaine Jill, le lieutenant Al et leurs escouades étaient à l'extérieur, l'air libre…enfin. Ils se situaient dans le secteur 18 de la Ruche, plus précisément dans un quartier ouvrier. Les immeubles étaient marqués par les affrontement qu'ils avaient vu se dérouler devant eux : les murs étaient criblés d'impacts de projectiles des deux camps, de certains bâtiments il ne restait que la façade dépourvu de fenêtres. Plus loin les frères d'armes pouvaient voir une place dont le centre était pourvu d'une immense statue de Spaces Marine dont le regard assurait une protection aux ex-habitants du quartier.

« Capitaine Jill, nos détecteurs ont remarqué une présence dans le secteur… dit Svensson.

Hostile ? Questionna Jill

Je ne peux vous répondre, le signal est faible ils peuvent être amis ou ennemis. Affirma Svensson

Milo, toi et ton escouade allé vérifier la nature de nos invités, ordonna Jill.

A vos ordres Capitaine. »

Non loin de là un g

L'aube venait à peine de se lever que Magnus des éclaireurs 1 venait d'avertir le peloton des frères templiers par com-vox que le temple était en vue. Durant toute la nuit, l'escouade emmenée par le Frère Esteban des Black Templar avait essuyée les tires d'hérétiques du chaos isolés parmi les ruines de la ruche EXO.

Cela faisait 3mois que l'ennemi avait frappé le monde de Cryobath IV, monde comptant plus de 100 milliards de vies réduit à un millier voire moins tellement la fureur de l'ennemi fut atroce et sans pitié. Le temple était le seul espoir à son escouade et Esteban le savait, seul l'empereur pouvait les sauver.

Le temple était désormais en vue pour le reste des survivants de la chute de la ruche Prixia, il ne restait que l'escouade de frère Esteban, l'équipe d'armes lourdes de frère Wolf, l'escouade d'assaut de Frère Lakos, ainsi que 2 escouades d'éclaireurs scouts qui avaient pris position autour du temple pour assurer leur couverture. Pour épauler les Black Templar, l'Imperium avait envoyé un bataillon des saints Chevaliers Gris dont les seuls survivants étaient l'escouade terminator du frère capitaine Asimov et celle du justicar Fredrich. Les pertes de l'Impérium furent lourdes dans cette bataille, de nombreux Spaces Marines perdirent la vie ainsi que d'innombrable bataillon de la Garde impériale.

Les communications étaient très mauvaises dans le secteur du fait de l'importance de la destruction de la planète.

Frère Magnus, le périmètre est-il sûr ?demanda Esteban par com-vox.

Oui, aucune trace des hérétiques.

De la friture

Transmission terminée, attendons ordres. À vous.

Faites l'inventaire du temple et prenez tous ce qui pourrait nous servir. Nous serons sur place d'ici quelques minutes. Transmission terminée.

Le temple était majestueux malgré les nombreuses traces de projectiles criblant sa façade celui-ci respirait le calme et l'harmonie, il imposait aussi le respect. 2 immenses statues de l'Empereur dieu formaient l'entrée de cet endroit sacré. On y voyait les vestiges de certains vitraux louant la gloire des soldats de l'Impérium et de leurs faits d'armes. Le temple était le bâtiment le plus haut de tout le secteur. En haut de sa plus haute tour se trouvait l'aigle impérial symbole de la présence des Spaces Marines.


End file.
